Wonderland
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Vince is rather goofy when he's in love; Jamie can only be so concerned because his behavior is rather distracting. Vinwell.


**Well, while at work today, I was being bombarded by some rather distracting plot bunnies. Here's the first one. Blame the song "Your Body Is A Wonderland" by John Mayer. You too will see why I was distracted. **

**I do not own The Cape. **

_**Wonderland**_

Vince was in love and surely everyone had to know it. He had met his girlfriend Jamie shortly after he retired from the military. The two bonded rather quickly, and before they knew it, they were dating. Jamie loved how sweet Vince was; he was a real gentleman, and it didn't hurt that he looked damn good in his uniform.

The first time that they made love, it was like the icing on a cake. Everything else about their relationship was perfect. There wasn't anything that Vince didn't love about his girlfriend, and he was starting to feel like it was the same for her.

Jamie's father had gotten her own apartment in Palm City as a twenty-second birthday present. While Fleming hated the thought of his little girl running off with some country boy, at least she was happy. (Chess had some rather unpleasant thoughts about their daughter's man, but Peter did what he could to get him to shut up.)

Vince was invited over to his girlfriend's place one night; sex definitely wasn't the first thing he had in mind, but who was he complaining? What was originally supposed to be just them curling up together for a night of romcoms and wine quickly turned into a night of them examining the other's tonsils.

o-o-o

"You are amazing," the blue-eyed cop murmured down to his girlfriend, kissing his way up her inner thigh. "And I mean that in the most sincere way possible."

Jamie couldn't keep the giggle from escaping her lips. "Yeah? You're pretty cool yourself," she ran her hand through his curls and smiled up at him with affection clear in her eyes.

Vince grinned and began kissing her again, slowly lowering himself on top of her. "Nah, you're better," he whispered against her lips, blindly trying to find her hips underneath the thin, tangled sheet that they were wrapped up in.

The brunette squeaked as she was hoisted upright so she was straddling his lap. "So, are you glad I invited you here?" she asked as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah. If this is wonderland? I just fell down an excellent rabbit hole…" the blonde grinned, his hands resting on her legs to keep her from falling back against the pillows again.

"You're goofy," Jamie laughed, smiling over at him sweetly.

Vince just stared at his girlfriend for a moment. "Do you know how much I love you? I mean _truly_ love you?"

The brunette blinked a few times. "Should I have to ask this?"

"You have no idea how perfect you are to me. Everything about you makes me love you. That gorgeous smile; it matches your gorgeous personality, and your gorgeous legs," he waggled his eyebrows just a bit, only to get whacked at for good measures.

"You man-dog, you. Just _had_ to throw that in there, huh?" Jamie asked, a smirk growing on her face.

"Why not? It's true," Vince leaned forward and kissed her again, slowly pushing himself inside her.

The brunette sat back a little as they fell into the same rhythm they did earlier. It wasn't too fast, but it wasn't too slow, either. It was just _there._

"I want the whole world to know that I'm in love with you, you know. That you're all mine; no one can take you away from me. And absolutely no one can take me from you," the blonde did his best to grunt out, all while steadily picking up their arousing pace.

It wasn't long before both of them had come crashing down. Jamie fell back against the pillowcase, her lover's hand cupping the back of her head to catch the fall.

"You know," the brunette began, obviously trying to catch her breath, "I think I can get used to you being a little goofy."

"I'm in love. What's wrong with being a little goofy?" Vince asked, gently kissing his girlfriend's elbow.

"Nothing. Nothing at all; but…" Jamie trailed off, looking towards the vacant table, "our food is probably getting cold, you know."

"That's what they make microwaves for, my gorgeous," the blonde grinned, rolling away from her so they could get up.

The brunette looked over at her boyfriend for a moment, a gentle smile on her lips. She sat propped up on her elbows. "Hey," she began easily. Once he looked over at her, she just pushed herself closer to him, where she pecked at his lips. "You're not the only one who thinks we're in wonderland."

"Really?" Vince began, grinning like an overly excited child.

"Really, really," Jamie told him, earning a gentle kiss herself.

**And I think that's where I'll stop it. So, what'd you think? Mushy enough? I feel like I owe that much to my Vinwell fans, who have been getting a lot of angst lately. Ya'll know what to do!**


End file.
